Developmental disorders such as autism spectrum disorders (ASD) affect nearly 14% of children in the United States. Diagnostic methods for conditions such as ASD vary considerably, and even the use of “best practice” tools provides rather poor sensitivity and specificity to the conditions. Late diagnosis of developmental disabilities reduces effectiveness of treatments and often results in poor outcomes. Furthermore, treatment providers (e.g., pediatricians or other medical professionals) lack adequate tools for measuring progress in these conditions.